Hidden Past, Wide Open Future
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Olivia has a secret that she has kept for fifteen years. Is she ready to tell someone? If so, who? Will Elliot be the one she can trust and will he be able to help her through her pain. EO! AS! CF!
1. You Can Tell Me

Hidden Past, Wide Open Future

Chapter 1-You Can Tell Me

Elliot walked into the bullpen and hung his coat up. He looked over at Olivia and noticed that she was looking at a Polaroid photo of something.

"What's that?" He asked walking towards her to try and get a glimpse of what she was holding.

"What? Oh! Nothing," she said nervously putting the picture into her pocket. "How long have you been there?" She was wondering if he had actually gotten a good look at the picture.

"Not long," he said smiling but confused. _Why was Olivia keeping something from me?_ He thought as he shook his head and sat down at his desk. _What could that picture be of?_

"Slow day," she pointed out as she shoved folders of solved cases to the side. She sighed, leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes softly.

Cragen looked out of his office at the two detectives. He knew that Fin and John had the day off. He just stared at Elliot and Olivia sitting at their desks looking bored. No new cases had been called in and the office was quiet. He got up and walked out to the bullpen. "Why don't you two get out of here for a while. I'll call if something gets called in," he said with a smile.

Elliot smiled back and nodded. He looked at Olivia and smiled at her too. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested getting up and going to get his coat.

Olivia rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled. "Where to?" She laughed. She got up and put her coat on too.

"Central Park?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds good to me," she said smiling. "You go ahead. I'll catch up," she stopping and nodding him off.

Cragen smiled at Olivia and then walked back into his office.

Olivia took the picture out of her pocket and looked at it for a minute. _A child who never got a chance._ She thought as she sighed and put it back in her pocket. She fought to hold back tears. She walked out and met Elliot at the elevator.

"Everything all right?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said smiling back.

CENTRAL PARK

They walked down the dirt trail in silence. Elliot kept looking over at Olivia to try and get a read on what she was thinking, but nothing. Olivia looked own at her feet, hands in the pockets of her jacket. He wanted to ask her what the picture was, why she wasn't saying anything, why she was hesitant to join him.

"So…" he said trying to get something out of her and break their silence.

She looked up at him. "Want to sit down?" She said pointing to a nearby bench.

"Sure," he nodded walking behind her.

They sat down and there was silence again. Elliot looked around, not sure what to say. Olivia was looking down again.

"Olivia," he said looking at her.

"Yeah," she said looking up at him.

"What's going on Liv? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"I know," she smiled softly. "It's just…" she began and then dropped her head again.

"What?" He said turning and leaning in towards her.

"Ummm," she breathed. "Hmmm," she sighed. "Well fifteen years ago now I was seeing this guy who I was going through basic academy training with. We were together for sixth months when I found out that I was pregnant," she paused and sighed. She sniffed and wiped a stray tear. "I was three months pregnant," she took the picture out of her pocket. "When I found out that I lost the baby. I had been pursuing a perp weeks earlier and he attacked me. He had broken my arm, leg, and there was internal bleeding from him kicking me," she sighed again. She handed Elliot the Polaroid.

Elliot looked at the picture and took in a deep sigh. He wiped his hand down his face. He looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. He reached out his hand and stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry," he said pulling her close to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. She wept as he held her and stroked her hair.

"Let me take you home," he said softly.

"Let's go to your place," she said looking up at him. "I don't feel like being alone at my own apartment right now," she sniffed.

"Ok," he smiled wiping a tear from her cheek.

ELLIOT'S APARTMENT

Elliot helped Olivia take her jacket off and then he removed his own. He hung both up in the closet and then turned back to look at her. He smiled at her standing in the middle of his kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked going towards the refrigerator.

"No thank you. I'm fine," she said softly. She looked deep into his baby blue eyes. Neither of them could look away. They were in a trance that couldn't be broken. Olivia moved closer to Elliot.

Elliot moved towards her as well. He lifted his hand to her face and creased her bangs. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia almost pulled back but then she gave in to temptation. She let his tongue slide through her lips. She braced herself by putting her hands on his chest.

He cradled her face in his hands. Then his hand slid down her neck to her breasts. His hands then moved down to her waist and he unlocked their lips for a minute to lift her shirt over her head. When it was off her kissed her bare breast and went up her neck with his tongue.

She giggled. She put her hands up his shirt and lifted it over his head. She grabbed his belt and began to take it off. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

He stepped out of his pants as he unzipped hers. He then put an arm around her back and picked her legs up. He took her into the bedroom. He laid her back onto the bed. He leaned over her looking into her deep brown eyes.

She looked up at him with a smile. She leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to…" he began before she interrupted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into another kiss. He moved his leg to straddle over her.

She pulled down her underwear and then she pulled at his with a smile.

They both kicked them off. Then Elliot lowered himself into Olivia. She moaned with pleasure as he moved slowly and then became quicker. He kissed her neck. She leaned up to him and bit his earlobe and he laughed. He moved slower as she caressed his chest and shoulders to his back. He eventually hit his climax. She gasped in a deep breath as moved again. She looked up in his big blue eyes again. _How she loved to stare into them every chance she got._ She smiled and he smiled back. He lifted himself up and then fell back onto the bed. She turned on her side and laid her head between his chest and arm. She continued to caress his chest. He continued to stroke her hair. He kissed the top of her head. They both shut their eyes softly and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: As I am saving this I am writing Chapter two so just hold on.

A/N: It has been a long past few weeks for me. My dog became very ill last weekend and had to get her eyes sewn shut. My mom has been up my ass about a paper that isn't even due for a few weeks from now. It snowed a lot last night and it effected my connection to the internet for a little while and my dish is burried on my roof and I haven't been able to watch anything on TV. I missed a hockey game and all of the Law and Order shows in the past two days. I hope you all are having a better week than me and I hope this story is what you all needed to read from me.

TTYL, OOWSVU Nicole


	2. 3 Weeks Late

Chapter 2- 3 Weeks Late

Olivia walked out of the LADIES ROOM outside the bullpen. She was pale in color and had tired eyes. This was six weeks after her and Elliot had spent that day together.

Casey looked up at her from John's desk. She looked at her and smiled. Then she saw the exhausted look on her face. "Hey! You ok?" She asked Olivia putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know Casey," Olivia moaned walking over to her desk and collapsing in her chair. "I'm late," she whispered as Casey knelt down beside her.

"Late?" She repeated bug-eyed. She knew exactly what Olivia meant. She rubbed Olivia's back gently. "You should find out for certain if…" She began before Elliot walked into the bullpen, hung his coat up and sat down at his desk.

"Hey!" He said greeting them both and smiling.

Olivia dropped her gaze.

Casey shot a look at Olivia and snapped back to Elliot, back and forth.

"What?" Elliot asked Casey confused with her staring.

"Ummm…" She said nervously looking over at Olivia again.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said confused again.

They walked out into the hallway. Olivia sat down on a windowsill. She sighed as he sat down next to her.

"What is it honey?" He asked putting an arm around her.

"I'm three weeks late El," she said softly, looking up at him.

He held her in his arms. He could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Did he find out for sure if you were…" He said pulling her back to look her in the eyes.

"Not yet," she sighed. "But El, I have all of the symptoms. I have been reading these books on it for the past couple of days and…" She tried to begin to explain taking his hand.

"Ok," he smiled leaning over to kiss her forehead.

They walked back into the bullpen. Then they walked over to Cragen's office. Elliot knocked and Cragen looked up at them.

"Come in," he said waving them in.

Olivia walked in, in front of Elliot and sat down.

"What's up guys?" Cragen asked looking at the worried expression on Olivia's face and the nervous expression on Elliot's.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and he looked back and nodded. Olivia took a deep breath and then looked at Cragen. "Don I…I'm…I think I'm pregnant," she finally said.

Cragen shot a look at Elliot. Elliot smiled and laughed nervously.

Cragen laughed and shook his head. He stood up and cleared his throat. "I want you on desk duty immediately!" He demanded looking at Olivia with a playful smile. Olivia sighed with relief and smiled back. "I'm putting you on restricted duty Elliot!" He said looking back at Elliot. Elliot nodded. "I don't want there to be any problems with you or your baby."

They were about to walk out of the office when Cragen cleared his throat again. "Hey guys," he said as they turned back around. "Congratulations," he smiled.

They finished with their work for the day and left the precinct for Olivia's apartment. She took off her jacket and went back to her bathroom. Elliot sat down on her couch and sighed. Olivia walked out of her bathroom a few minutes later holding a pregnancy test. Elliot could tell that she was shaking. He got up and went over to her.

"I'm pregnant," she said smiling weakly, looking into his eyes.

He pulled her into a hug. He shut his eyes softly and smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They walk back into the bedroom and she went over to her bed. She laid down and he came over and laid beside her, He put an arm around her and held her close. They both fell asleep smiling.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciated it. I am so happy to be back in the game. It has been far too long and I needed this.

A/N: Ok this chapter was all warm and fuzzy but hold on to your hats. Next chapter you are in for a bumpy ride. The next chapter is an emotional roller coaster, but hey isn't that pretty much some of what happens when you are pregnant.


	3. The Future

Chapter 3- The Future

Olivia woke up suddenly and ran into the bathroom. Elliot quickly noticed this and got up after her. He leaned up against the door.

"Honey?" He said knocking.

The toilet flushed. The sink turned on, and then off.

Olivia walked out a minute later and looked up at Elliot with glazed eyes. She fell into his arms. She cried softly into his shoulder.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot asked softly into her ear.

"Last night…" She began with a sigh to catch her breath and gain some composure. "When you said you loved me…"

"I meant it. Every word," he interrupted. "You are my partner, my best friend, and now the mother of my child," he smiled as he laid a hand on her stomach and ran the other through her hair.

"Is that the only reason you love me? Because I am pregnant with your baby?" She barked at him stomping off and pacing around the room. "I told you I love you and I meant it," she half mocked half repeated what she had pronounced the night before. "I have never cared about anyone like I do you. I love you Elliot Stabler. I love you and I want you to love me, all of me, not just this baby," she declared putting a hand to her stomach.

Elliot looked at her. He wasn't sure what to say. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Olivia, I…I love this baby but I do love you too. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I never meant for it to sound like it was the baby that meant more to me. You are smart, funny, and beautiful and even if this weren't my baby I would still be the luckiest man alive here with you now. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life but loving you is not one of them."

Olivia began to cry again. She collapsed on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry," she sniffed looking up at him. "I'm just scared El…" 

"I know sweetheart," he said rubbing her back. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I haven't had a close relationship with a man in a long time and you are the longest relationship I've had," she sighed. "I don't want to be just your partner, your friend, or the woman carrying your child. I want to be more than that. I want commitment."

Elliot lowered his head.

Olivia stood up and shook her head. She went into the bathroom and stayed in there for a long time.

Elliot walked out to the kitchen. He felt horrible about the whole situation. He picked up the phone and called Cragen and asked him to meet him at the apartment.

"She thinks that the only reason I said that I love her is because of the baby," Elliot confessed to Cragen.

Cragen rubbed his head and sighed. "I was thinking…maybe I should split you up at work for a while. Just until you figure out what your personal lives amount to."

Elliot sighed. "Maybe your right. I mean I even was thinking at one point of asking her to marry me but…"

They heard the door open and then saw Olivia emerge. He face was red and her eyes were blood shot. She went up to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put an arm around her and held her tight. Cragen smiled and nodded. He walked back to his car and drove away. Elliot and Olivia stood on the sidewalk for another minute just holding each other.

"I think you should go back to computer crimes," he suggested.

She looked at him puzzled for a minute. She looked in the direction of where Cragen had driven away. She then looked back at Elliot and nodded. They walked back into the apartment and went to get ready for work.

Elliot sat on the edge of the bed again. He smiled watching her putting earrings in. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and then lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach.

"So what now?" She asked still a little confused.

"I love you for you no matter what," he said turning her to look her in the eyes. "I feel so lucky to have you in my life," he smiled as he opened a drawer and took out a small box. "I actually bought this the day before I signed the divorce papers," he laughed. Now that I have you I want all of you too. I know you have never had a real family. Now you have a brother, you are having a baby and now you have me, forever," he opened the box.

She gasped in excitement. He took her hand and slipped an exquisite diamond ring on her finger.

He kissed her hand and smiled up at her. "I love you."

She began to laugh and amongst the laughter she was crying.

"What?" He asked laughing nervously.

"Now I really do have to change units," she laughed.

"True," he smiled.

"I love you too, El," she smiled and leaned towards him and they kissed passionately.

A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day!

A/N: Ok this is all I have for today. I will try to get some more to you all tomorrow, if not Monday because I have a day off of school (Don't ask me why. My school is weird like that.). I hope you all like it so far.

A/N: I know I said I would work on and possibly finish some more of my stories in the past few weeks but like I said my life has been busy. So if anyone has any suggestions about anything just e-mail or PM me and I will get back to you ASAP.


	4. So Much Family, So Little Time

Chapter 4- So Much Family, So Little Time

7 Months Later…

Elliot walks up to the bed and leans over Olivia. He kisses her on the cheek and she opens her eyes slowly. She smiles up at him.

"Hey babe," he smiled.

"Hey," she whispered softly.

"The kids will be here in about an hour to take care of you," he said kissing her forehead.

"Ok," she whined. "Your kids have been so good to me, why?" 

"Because they know how much I love you," he smiled again.

Olivia smiled softly and shut her eyes again.

"I'll see you later honey," he said walking out.

1 Hour Later

Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie ran into the front door of the house. Lizzie and Dickie went right up the stairs to Olivia and Elliot's room. Maureen and Kathleen went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey Olivia!" The twins shouted as they walked into the room.

Olivia scooted up in her bed and smiled at the twins. "Hey guys!" She smiled up at them.

The twins rushed over to her and wrapped their arms around her triplet-swollen body. They smiled as she kissed them each on the forehead and then they kissed her cheeks.

"Hey, how is our future step mom and our three youngest siblings today?" Maureen asked as she laid a large tray of food in front of Olivia.

"We are doing ok today. Does your mother ever say how restless you guys were?" She laughed as she put a hand on her stomach.

"All the time," they all laughed.

Maureen and Kathleen sat down next to Olivia and the twins.

_Ring! Ring!_

Olivia slid off to the side of the bed and reached for the phone.

"NO!" Kathleen barked as she laid Olivia back down and Maureen reached for the phone. "The doctor said that you are strict bed rest until the babies come!"

"This is Maureen Stabler," Maureen said cheerfully on the phone.

"Hey honey, it's mom," Kathy said happily.

"Hey mom," Maureen kind of cringed pointing at the phone and looking at her siblings. "What's up?"

"Is Olivia there?" Kathy asked sounding more chipper than usual when the subject of Olivia came up.

"Yeah…just a second," she said handing the phone to Olivia.

Olivia cocked her head at Maureen and smiled shaking her head. "Hi Kathy," she said taking the phone and putting it up to her ear.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Everything is going pretty good. A little tired but other than that I am ok."

"That is to be expected," Kathy snickered. "Having a multiple birth makes it worse too… believe me."

"Yeah well you would know," Olivia laughed.

"Just get a lot of rest and stay off of your feet as much as possible," Kathy scolded.

"That is what everyone is telling me," Olivia sighed.

"Ok well I just wanted to call and check up on you. I'll talk to you later then. I'll stop by tomorrow and see how you are doing," Kathy smiled to herself.

"Sounds good," Olivia smiled.

Olivia hung up and looked at the kids. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her back. She winced and sat up a bit.

"Olivia?" Dickie said putting a hand around her back.

"What's up Olivia? Are you ok?" Lizzie asked moving closer to her.

Olivia took in a deep breath and winced again. "I-don't-know," she said huffed.

Maureen took Olivia's hand.

"I'm calling dad," Kathleen said picking up the phone and dialing the precinct.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Stabler, SVU," Elliot sighed.

"Dad?" Kathleen said with worry in her voice.

"Kathleen? What's wrong honey?" Elliot sounded worried too.

"I think Olivia might be going into labor," Kathleen said in panic.

"No! It's too soon!" Olivia screamed in agony.

"Hurry home daddy! Please!" Kathleen cried out.

"Call for a bus and then call me when you get to a hospital," Elliot said waving Fin and John over to him.

"OK," Kathleen moaned.

"How is Liv?"

"She is in a lot of obvious pain," Kathleen explained.

"Ok. Just hang up and call for an ambulance. I'll talk to you later sweetie," Elliot sighed.

Kathleen hung up the phone and then called for an ambulance.

When the ambulance got to the house Maureen climbed in with Olivia and the rest of the kids got into the family van with Kathleen.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"It's too soon!" Olivia screamed, squeezing Elliot's hand.

"I know honey. It will be ok. Everything is just fine," Elliot, said stroking Olivia's hair and kissing her forehead, trying to sooth her.

The doctor walked into the room and checked all of Olivia's vitals. He looked at the chart that was monitoring the babies' heart rates. He shook his head and then looked at Olivia and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine Miss Benson," he nodded.

"Going to be? What the fuck does that mean?" She screamed in pain again.

"You and the babies are fine Miss Benson. We are still going to air on the side of caution for a little longer since you are still not due for another month and a half. Your contractions are still not close enough so hopefully in the next hour they will become closer and it will be safe to take you to the delivery room," he smiled again reassuringly.

"Olivia, honey look at me," Elliot smiled. "Everything is fine. Listen to the doctor. You and the babies are ok."

The doctor looked at Elliot and waved for him to follow him to the hall. Just then Simon walked in. Elliot and Simon nodded at each other and hugged. Elliot looked back at Olivia and smiled. Simon went over to Olivia and held her hand.

"Mr. Stabler. I want you to sign this release so if we need to do a C-Section," the doctor explained to Elliot.

"If?" Elliot lowered his head.

"Well like I said if her contractions don't get any closer we may have to take her in for an emergency C-Section," the doctor sighed and wiped his brow.

"Ok," Elliot sighed. He signed the form that the doctor handed to him and then he went back into Olivia's room.

Olivia screamed in agony. Simon looked up at Elliot and smiled with pain in his own eyes from the way she was squeezing his hand.

"Hey El, how's it going?" Simon sighed.

"Ok," Elliot nodded.

"What the hell does the doctor want?" Olivia cried.

"He just said that everything is ok for now but if it does get to be too much he might have to take you in for a C-Section," Elliot said kneeling down next to Olivia and taking her other hand and kissing it.

"Hey did you pick names out yet?" Simon smiled trying to take Olivia mind off of the slow to come contractions.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Alexander, Oliver, and Elijah."

"Where did you get Alexander?" Simon asked.

"Our friend and former ADA Alexandra Cabot was shot and put in the WPP and we just thought it would be a nice gesture," Elliot smiled.

"I'll say," a voice said from the door.

"Alex!" Olivia yelled happily.

Alex walked over to them and hugged Olivia and then Elliot. "How is everything?"

"Considering?" Elliot laughed with a slight sigh.

"Hi," Simon smiled.

"Hi I'm Alex Cabot," Alex smiled putting out her hand.

"Simon Marsdon, I'm Olivia's little brother," Simon smiled back taking her hand in his.

"Brother?" Alex questioned looking at Olivia.

"We'll explain later," Elliot, said as the doctor came back into the room.

He checked all of the machines again and nodded. "Ready to go Miss Benson?"

"What?" Olivia said with panic in her voice.

"Everything seems to be in order now and we can get you to the delivery room," he smiled.

Simon and Alex smiled at Olivia and Elliot one last time before they went out to the waiting room to be with the rest of the group.

Cragen was pacing around, Casey was standing with John and he was holding her to his chest, Alex went over to Fin and they held hands. Simon sat down and sighed.

30 Minutes Later IN FRONT OF THE DELIVERY ROOM

"What the hell is going on?" Cragen sighed.

"Be patient Don," Alex said walking over to him and rubbing his back soothingly.

A few minutes later they all heard they soothing sound of a baby's cry. Then another and then a minute after that, another. It was a relief to them all. Elliot kids all jumped up and down and hugged each other. Don, Casey, John and Fin all hugged. Alex and Simon stood off to the side and smiled at each other. He took her hand and squeezed softly.

A/N: So what did you all think of that chapter? How about Alex coming back? What did you think of the babies' names? How about the little thing that seems to be beginning with Alex and Simon? What do you think will happen next? Please review!

**OOWSVU**

**Nicole**


	5. Explain!

Chapter 5-Explain!

Olivia woke up in the small room that she had first been in. She looked to her right and saw Elliot sleeping in a chair next to her. Then she looked to her left and saw Alex and Simon also sleeping in chairs. She smiled as she took Elliot's hand. Elliot's head went up quickly and he saw her and smiled.

"Hey babe," Elliot yawned.

"Hey. How is everyone?" Olivia asked thinking about her babies.

"They are all fine. Elijah had a little problem breathing but he is ok now," Elliot smiled reassuringly.

"But he is ok now?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Yes," Elliot said kissing her forehead.

Alex and Simon woke up just then. They smiled at Olivia and Alex took Olivia's hand.

"Hey sweetie," Alex smiled.

"Hey, so what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, still confused about her presence in New York.

"First of all the WPP informed me that Velez was extradited to Columbia a little while ago and that it was safe here now. Then Don called and said that you were pregnant and I just had to come home to see you," Alex said cheerfully.

Olivia smiled up at her friend.

"So what is up with this?" Alex said eyeing Elliot.

"Ummm…" Elliot snickered.

"Elliot helped me through some personal things about eight months ago and…that night…well…here we are!" Olivia laughed nervously.

"Nice," Alex laughed, shaking her head.

"Well just before then I did a new DNA analysis thing and I found out that I had a brother. We have the same dad and well…" Olivia began to explain as Casey, John, Cragen and Fin walked in.

"Hey guys!" Olivia cheered.

"Hey sweetheart," Cragen smiled and walked over to her bed and hugged her close.

Then John, Fin and Casey did the same.

Casey took Alex aside and smiled. "Liz wants to talk to you when you get a chance. She is at the office. She wants to talk to you about a new job with the DA's office."

"That's great Casey! Thank you!" Alex said happily hugging her.

They walked back over to Olivia and they all were talking about everything that happened.

MATERNITY WARD

"They are all so tiny," Kathleen smiled looking through the window at the triplets.

Maureen smiled at the twins standing next to her. "So now you guys are the middle children as opposed to the babies of the family."

Lizzie and Dickie both pouted for a second and then cheered up and pressed their faces up against the window to look at the triplets.

A couple of nurses picked up the triplets and brought them out to Elliot's kids.

Kathleen took Alexander in her arms. Maureen held Elijah close in a hug. Lizzie cradled Oliver and Dickie tickled his feet.

BACK IN OLIVIA'S ROOM

"So what happened to Uncle Arthur?" Alex asked Olivia.

"He moved up state and is working for the Governor," Olivia explained.

"Oh," Alex sighed. "So what else has happened since I have been gone?"

"Well, El and I were partners and then we weren't and then we were again and then like I said, about eight months ago we got together and ever since I have been working for computer crimes and then I was put on bed rest at five months…" Olivia laughed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! When were you guys not partners?" Alex yelled waving her hands in the air.

"Last year and it was only for about a month or two," Olivia shrugged.

"Who left and why?" Alex barked.

"I did because our feelings for each other even at the time were getting in the way of our work. I was in computer crimes during that time too. When we found out about the babies we were going to stay partners but then GENIOUS went and proposed marriage and I couldn't refuse so I was forced to change again," Olivia smiled at Elliot and nudged him playfully.

The kids all came into the room and went over to Elliot and Olivia. Elliot's kids handed the triplets over to Olivia and Elliot. Olivia held Alexander and Oliver and Elliot rocked Elijah.

"Hello my babies," Olivia cried.

Everyone in the room looked at each other and sighed.

"Hey, how is everyone?" The doctor said walking with a smile.

"Good!" They all said simultaneously.

"Good," he nodded. "Well I just wanted to tell you that everything seems to be going well with you and the boys so you can go home tomorrow," he smiled at Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia sniffed with tears still rolling down her face.

"Hey sis?" Simon looked at Olivia.

Olivia smiled up at him and handed Alexander to him.

"Hey little guy. I'm your uncle Simon," he cooed at the baby boy in his arms.

Just then Elliot's sister Julie walked in. "Where are my precious nephews?"

Dickie smiled.

"Hello Dickie," she laughed messing with his hair. She went over to Elliot and touched Elijah's head.

"This is Elijah," Elliot said handing him to her. "That is Oliver," he said pointing to the little boy in Olivia's arms. "And this is Alexander," he said rubbing the top of the baby's head.

"Hi I'm Olivia's brother, Simon," Simon announced reaching out his hand to Julie.

"Hi I'm Julie, Elliot's sister," she smiled taking his hand.

They all played with the babies and passed them amongst each other.

Cragen became their honorary grandfather, Julie and Simon were asked to be Elijah's godparents, Casey and Fin were named Oliver's godparents and Olivia and Elliot asked Alex and John to be fittingly Alexander's godparents.


	6. Love At First Sight

Chapter 6- Love At First Sight

Summary: This chapter has Simon and Alex exploring their new feelings for each other. Simon's girlfriend broke up with him even after he was acquitted of all of the charges brought against him. Alex was single again after she moved through the WPP again and had to leave Jackson back in Wisconsin. A lot of AS!

1 Week Later

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at the kitchen table feeding the triplets. Casey, Fin, Don and John were in the living room playing poker. Alex and Simon went out to the back porch.

Casey looked up at Alex and Simon and laughed. "They like each other," she whispered to Fin teasingly.

Fin nodded with a smile.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and smiled.

"My best friend and my brother?" Olivia giggled.

Elliot shook his head and continued to feed Elijah his bottle.

Alex put her hands on the railing. Simon stood beside her, facing her. He couldn't help but smile. They had known each other about a week and already they had made a connection. Simon had left his life in New Jersey and moved up to New York to be closer to Olivia, the kids and her. They were both falling hard and fast for each other. Alex turned her head away from him, trying to be coy, but he brought her face back over and they looked into each other's eyes. Alex's whole body went numb, she felt like jelly and like she was going to melt all over him at any minute. He felt this sense about her and just smiled. She moved her face towards his like a spacecraft being pulled by the gravity of the moon. As she moved he felt the same attraction and couldn't help but let her lips land on his. Their mouths opened and their tongues twisted in each other. Alex wrapped her arms around Simon's neck and he put his arms around her waist.

Casey, Fin, Don and John stood by the door of the porch and looked out.

"Liv!" John whispered loudly, waving her and Elliot over.

They rushed over and looked out the door between Fin and John.

Elliot's kids walked into the house just then.

"Dad! Olivia!" Kathleen shouted walking down the hall.

Casey poked her head around the corner and waved for them to come over.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked Casey.

"Alex and Simon are on the back porch," Casey giggled.

"What?" Maureen snapped running over to the door.

"Cool," Dickie said in a daze.

Kathleen and Maureen hit him in the back of the head.

"Does that make her Aunt Alex?" Lizzie laughed.

"Not quite," Olivia said rolling her eyes at Lizzie.

They all laughed.

Alex pulled away from Simon slowly. She looked deep into his eyes wondering what he was thinking. This was the first time they had kissed. This was the first time she felt this way about anyone in a long time. She didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something. She didn't want to move for fear of not being in his arms. There she felt safe. She felt the erge to kiss him again but she resisted for fear of too much too soon. They hadn't said a word to each other since before they went to the porch. Simon smiled at her. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw her. He just loved everything about her. Her voluptuous lips, her flowing blonde hair, the curves in her face and of her body, her bright, blue eyes. She smiled amongst a blush. He lowered his hands to meet her ass. He squeezed gently which made her laugh.

"I love you Alex," he finally said smiling.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She couldn't breath. She just stood there as numb and motionless as ever. "I love you too Simon," she sighed smiling up at him.

Their embrace became closer once more and their lips met again. Their tongues slipped around each other again. Alex rubbed her hands around Simon's neck and moved up through his hair.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked looking hollowly into her eyes.

She shut her eyes softly and nodded with a smile. She laughed slightly and then brought her hand down to meet his. She took his hand up in hers and they walked back into the house.

The crowd dispersed at the sight of them coming in. They all went back to the activities that they had been doing when they left. The kids had joined the group playing poker.

"Wasn't that what you had when we went out Casey?" Alex sneered peering over her shoulder.

"Ummm…" Casey she said nervously looking over at John.

"Like something you saw anyone?" Alex said teasing towards everyone in the room.

They all just looked at each other and kind of laughed it off.

"Simon and I are moving in together," Alex said proudly looking over at Simon.

The group just kind of smiled and shook their heads.

"It has been a week. How long do you think it will last?" Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"I think it will last a lifetime," she said with a smile and a sigh as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Well aren't you the optimistic one," he laughed.


	7. Changes

Chapter 7-Changes

Fin was sitting at the bar throwing doubles down after a long day of assault, rape, murder, everything that could happen, did.

Casey walked into the bar and plopped down on the stool next to him. Her head dropped on the counter in exhaustion. Her hand went up and her finger pointed towards Fin's drink. The bartender but a shot down in front of her. She raised her head up and took the glass in her hand. She quickly poured it down her dry throat. She winced. Then she put the glass down and dropped her head again.

"Long day," Fin remarked taking another shot.

She just looked up at him in a daze as the bartender poured her another glass. She poured it down, winced, and dropped her head again.

"Yeah, me too," he sighed before throwing another down.

She looked up at him again. "With just you and John it has been hell, even for me," she sighed.

"Cheers," he exclaimed raising his glass.

She raised her glass to his.

"El and Liv…" He counted. "Alex and Simon…" He continued. "John and Don don't need nor do they want anyone," he laughed.

"Then there is you…" She pointed. "…And me," she laughed.

"Light weight," he teased watching her slump over again.

"Shut…up!" She laughed to herself.

"Come on…" He said grabbing her shoulder. "I'm taking you home." He got up and then took her hand to help her down.

She fell slightly and her arms wrapped around his neck. She laughed as her body looped around and pressed against his.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

He shook off her gaze and then led her outside. He took the keys to his SUV out of his pocket.

"You-can't-drive," she mumbled. "You're drunk!"

"So are you," he laughed.

They just waved off the car at that point and began to walk. Upon reaching Casey's building she went through her purse looking for her keys and she tripped on her own feet. Fin caught her in his arms. A longing gaze fell over them once more. She gained her composure again and found her keys. She put them in the door and as she did he grabbed her hand. She laughed as she pushed the door open and they made their way in. They both stumbled to the elevator knowing full well that they wouldn't make it four floors up the stairs in their condition. While in the elevator they fell back into opposite corners. Casey pressed the button up to her floor. Fin stumbled over to where she was and took her hands in his. He pinned her up against the wall of the elevator. She leaned towards him and their lips met. Their fingers entangled in each other. Their tongues twisted around in each other's mouths. The elevator door opened and he backed off slowly. She spun around the corner of the elevator and he chased after her. Their bodies and their lips met once more at the door of her apartment. She split their lips apart just long enough to turn around, take her key out of her pocket and opened the door.

"Coming Detective?" She laughed seductively, waving him in with her finger.

He smiled at her and made his way into the apartment. He shut the door behind him. He quickly ripped off his coat and threw it across the room.

She slipped her business jacket off to reveal a black halter-top. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She twirled his ponytail with her fingers.

"Casey," Fin said with worry in his eyes.

She put a finger up to his lips. "Shhh…Just one night. No one would ever have to know," she laughed unbuttoning his shirt.

"But…" He tried to protest.

"Do you have a condom?" She4 looked at him sideways.

"No," he shrugged.

"Oh well," she shrugged back and jumped into his arms. Her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She pressed a kiss on to his lips.

They went back into her bedroom. He laid her back on to the bed. He leaned over her and stared longingly into her emerald green eyes. He sat up and straddled over her. He unbuckled his belt and then threw it on to the floor. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He lowered his head to kiss her neck. He bit into her and then sucked up to her jaw. She pulled down her skirt from under him and with it came her underwear. She raised her arms above her head as he pulled her shirt off. He pulled his boxers down. He lowered his erected penis into her gently. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes softly. He began to move slowly within her. She moaned with pleasure as he moved his hand down her neck to her bare breasts. He began to move within her more rapidly. Faster, harder, he became more powerful as each moment passed. She let her feelings get the best of her. She licked around his neck, up to his ear as he moved up and down above her. She ran her foot up his leg. She laughed as he ran his fingers up her raised arms to meet her hands. Their fingers wrapped into each other again. She moaned his name loudly as he met his climax. He breathed in deeply, raising himself to look into her eyes again. He wanted to speak her name, tell her how beautiful she was to him, tell her how amazing she was, but he was running out of breath. He just smiled at her as he tried to catch every breath. She smiled back up at him. She felt as if his body was crushing her slowly. She had little air flowing in and out of her. She pressed her hands to his chest and quickly rolled him over on to the other side of the bed. She slid over him, rubbing her feet up and down his legs. He was still in her. She pressed her lips to his again. His tongue snuck through her lips. He ran his hands down her back to her ass. He squeezed upward and she moaned softly. He sucked in another breath of air. The air had become thick and warm but it didn't matter. With each breath they took, with each move they made, they were becoming one. She didn't want to get off of him. She knew they were both exhausted; both drunk, this was the last time that they could be together like this. Neither of them wanted to say anything about it. They both knew that. It had to be done, then, at that moment. They just lay there looking into each other's eyes. A few more minutes passed before Casey lifted herself up off of Fin. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. Neither of them spoke the rest of the night. They fell asleep next to each other without another move towards each other.


	8. Finally!

Chapter 8-Finally!

A/N: This chapter is long for me.

A/N: With this chapter being so long I would appreciate if you were all long and detailed about your reviews. I have worked really hard the past couple of days on this story and I think it needs a little more than a once over and a one-word review. This also motivates me for future chapters.

Summary: Notice that Elliot and Olivia have not gotten married yet? In this chapter Elliot's kids convince him and Olivia that it is time for them to tie the knot. The twist is that they have less than a week to plan it. Also Casey has some news for her friends.

"You two have been like this for a year," Maureen scolded her dad.

"I know! I know!" Elliot said trying to shake her off.

"The triplets are almost four month," Kathleen snapped.

"I know!" Elliot shouted, getting up and pacing around the room.

"Just set a date and get it over with," Lizzie said laughing at her dad.

He grunted and sat back down, frustrated. "Fine!"

Olivia walked in holding Elijah and Oliver. She smiled at Elliot and walked over to him and kissed him sweetly. "What's up with all of the yelling? You woke up these two," she cooed at the two little ones in her arms.

"Where is Alexander?" Dickie whispered as the boys fell back to sleep in Olivia's arms.

"He got up but then quickly fell back asleep after I came in to check on them," Olivia smiled.

"The kids want us to set a date for the wedding," Elliot sighed.

Olivia chuckled a bit as she passed Oliver to Maureen. "Anyone have any time in mind?"

All of the kids just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why all of a sudden are you pushing?" Olivia looked at each of the kids.

Elliot took Elijah off of Olivia's hands.

"We just want it to happen sooner rather than later," Lizzie shrugged.

Olivia shook her head with a smile. She looked over at Elliot.

"We are happy right now with our current situation," Elliot smiled up at Olivia.

Olivia bent down and kissed Elliot's cheek. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No?" Elliot asked looking up at her pouting.

"You gave me this beautiful engagement ring," she smiled. "It's getting lonely," she whispered as she kissed his other cheek.

"Ummm…this weekend?" Elliot laughed.

The kids all looked at him shocked.

"Ummm…" Olivia said nervously. She looked around the room at the kids. She wanted to marry him. He was the love of her life, the father of her children. They had the perfect life together, or is that just what they has thought. Her mind wandered back and forth between marriage and living together. She looked back at Elliot.

He saw the scared expression on her face and in her eyes. He took her hand. He smiled up at her lovingly. He lifted his eyebrows and his usual shit-eating smile appeared. "Come on," he winked.

"Four days?" Olivia said running her fingers through her hair.

Each of the kids nodded and smiled.

"It doesn't have to be extravagant or is that what you want?" Elliot said kissing her hand.

"El," Olivia whined.

"Daddy," Maureen pointed out. This was her first marriage and it should be special. The little girl who always fantasized about her dream wedding was coming out in Olivia.

"Oh," Elliot sighed.

"It will be ok," Olivia smiled. "As long as I have you guys, my friends and my brother everything will be prefect."

Elliot handed Elijah to Dickie and stood up next to Olivia. He hugged her close. "I love you," he whispered.

They heard Alexander wake up upstairs. Lizzie went up and brought him downstairs. "One, big, happy family!" She chimed.

_Countdown: 4 Days!_

Elliot walked out of his and Olivia's home office. He had a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He walked over to Olivia, playing on the floor with the babies, and kissed her neck as he moved her hair over her shoulder.

She laughed and turned to look at him. "What's up?"

"We have the church on Saturday at 3pm," he said happily.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his lips. "I love you."

"Speaking of that, do you want to write your own vows to tell me how much you love me?" He laughed.

"Are you?" She smiled.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Ok," she said with a smile and went back to playing with the babies.

Elliot cocked his head and went back into his office.

_The doorbell rings!_

"Dickie! Come watch your brothers!" Olivia shouted over to the kitchen. As he walked in she went to the front door. "Hey!" She greeted Alex, Casey and Melinda.

"You finally picked a date!" Melinda shook her head laughing as she walked in.

"Saturday at 3. El just called the church a little bit ago,' she smiled.

They all giggled, fumbling with Olivia's engagement ring. They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Alex took a dress book out of her briefcase. Casey got on the phone with a florist. Melinda called a caterer.

"We were thinking of throwing the reception at the precinct," Elliot said as he walked in.

"Ok," Melinda shrugged.

He sat down with them and looked through one of the magazines.

_Countdown: 3 Days!_

The guys all sat at a table in the bar.

"Fin, John and Simon are going to be my groomsmen," Elliot smiled.

"Don?" John said looking at Elliot.

"I think Liv wants to ask him to walk her down the isle. That is kind of important to her," Elliot whispered to him.

Don shook his head and smiled as he sipped his soda.

"We are going for our tuxes tommorow," Elliot instructed the men.

They all nodded in agreement.

SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM

"Are we going to use our desks as tables?" Olivia asked looking around the room.

"I guess," Casey shrugged.

"If we move all of the computers and papers to another room, we can probably fit eight people around joint desks," Melinda suggested.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, beginning to pile up papers on John's desk.

_Countdown: 2 Days!_

"Come on Dickie!" Elliot shouted into the dressing room.

"This tux is stupid!" Dickie shouted back.

"You've said that about the last four!" Fin complained.

"Tuxes are stupid!" Dickie whined.

"You have to wear one!" John chimed in. "We all are!"

"Fine!" Dickie said walking out of the stall.

They all looked at him and nodded.

"It's fine!" Simon said waving him off.

SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM

Don was sitting at his desk when Olivia walked in. She took in a deep breath. She felt palms sweating. She knocked on the door and cleared her throat. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey sweetie," he said sweetly.

"Hi Don," she smiled as she sat down.

"What's up?" He said leaning forward.

"Ummm…" She mumbled nervously.

"What?" He laughed.

"I was wondering if…" She sighed.

"If?" He said trying to move her along.

"If you would walk me down the isle at my wedding?" She said quickly, nervously.

He smiled at her again. He took her hand, which was on his desk and kissed it. "I would be honored."

"Thank you," she began to cry.

He picked a tissue out of the box and handed it to her. He smiled at her as tears began to swell in his eyes too.

"Don't you start!" She blubbered dabbing her eyes.

"You have always been like a daughter to me," he began. "Now you are getting married and I get the chance to give you away," he chuckled.

"You are like a dad to me," she laughed. "Simon talks about his dad sometimes and even if he was still alive I wouldn't have this any other way."

STABLER RESIDENCE

Elliot took the wedding bands out of his dresser drawer. He put them on top of the dresser and walked back down to the kitchen. "Fin!" He said pointing. "The rings are up on my dresser for now so don't forget!"

Fin nodded enthusiastically.

"Make sure they are at the church, in your pocket, when we need them!" Elliot snapped.

"I know!" Fin said trying to calm Elliot down.

"Ok, so Fin is in charge of the rings," Simon checked off. "John will bring our tuxes to the church, and will be driving the girls over."

They all nodded to each other in agreement.

_Countdown: 1 Day!_

Olivia walked out of the dressing room wearing her wedding dress.

Alex, Casey and Melinda looked up at her and smiled. Alex clapped excitedly. Melinda cheered and clapped along with her. Casey covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry.

"Casey?" Olivia said worried, looking down at her friend.

"I'm ok," she said softly.

"Case," Alex said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just so beautiful," she blubbered.

"Come on! I have never seem you like this," Melinda said shaking her head.

"I don't know. I have been just so emotional the past couple of days," she cried. "I don't know what it is."

"Who is he?" Melinda teased.

Olivia and Alex laughed.

"You can invite him to the wedding," Olivia also teased.

"He is already invited," Casey sniffed.

Olivia and Alex looked at each other and then back to Casey.

"Fin," she finally said.

"Fin?" Alex questioned.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" Melinda said softly.

Casey looked up at her. "I don't know," she said breaking down further. As she put her face in her hands she couldn't help but laugh to herself. She was lying to her friends through her teeth.

"I know I was very emotional about everything when I first became pregnant," Olivia pointed out.

Casey looked up at her with sad eyes. "I just don't know if I can."

"If you are, Fin is a great guy and I know he will be there for you," Alex reassured her.

"Look at him and his first son though," Casey pointed out.

"What about them?" Olivia shrugged. "They're fine now. It was his mom that at the time wanted nothing to do with Fin."

"Ken is a great kid and I know he will be happy too," Melinda smiled.

"Well in that case," Casey sniffed. "I already took a pregnancy test last night," she laughed.

Melinda punched her playfully. "Tease!"

They all laughed and then the other three went to try on their bride's maid's dresses.

_The Wedding Day!_

The guys all met in a small room at the front of the church an hour before the wedding. Simon had brought the girls and they were in the back bathroom. John hung up the tuxes for them to change.

"The rings?" Elliot said putting his hand out to Fin.

"Huh?" Fin said obliviously.

"The rings, where are they?" Elliot snapped.

Fin patted himself down. He went bug-eyed and gulped.

Elliot became red, his breath became heavy, the vein in his temple flaired.

"Ooops," Fin chuckled nervously.

Elliot picked up his keys and handed them to Fin. "Go, now!"

Fin ran out without another word.

_30 minutes until the wedding!_

Fin ran in and showed the rings to Elliot.

Elliot bopped Fin on the head. "You idiot," he said shaking his head.

"Sorry," Fin winced.

Simon and John just stood there laughing.

_5 minutes until the wedding!_

"Ready girl?" Melinda asked, smiling at Olivia.

Olivia gave her a cheesy smile and nod.

Fin, John and Simon came into the back room of the church with the girls.

"Almost show time," John said with a thumbs up.

Fin kissed Casey on the cheek. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she giggled. She took a deep breath.

"What?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

He smiled a big smile and then kissed her not thinking.

"I guess they know now," she teased.

Fin laughed and laid another soft kiss on her lips.

"Liv and El first," Don said walking in. He took Olivia's hand and kissed it. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

Simon took Alex's hand and they started down the isle, then Fin and Casey, then John and Melinda.

Olivia wrapped her arm in Don's and smiled up at him. The doors to the church opened and they stepped in. The Wedding March began and they walked down the isle. They made it to Elliot and Don lifted Olivia's veil. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. Don took her hand and then Elliot's. He put them together, smiled and turned back to take seat.

"Welcome, friends and family to this blessed union of Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler," the priest began. "If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Olivia and Elliot have come together today to express their love for each other in the eyes of God. They have decided to write their own vows to each other to verbalize their expressions," he said nodding to Olivia.

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "Elliot we have known each other almost ten years. We have worked together, fighting for justice and each other. We are the best of friends and we are each other's equal. We give each other purpose and bring the best out in each other. You showed me how to love again. You gave me a home, and a family. I love you now and I will love you forever."

"Olivia Benson. Every time I speak your name I love you more. Every time I hear your name there is nothing else I hear. Now all I would love to do is make your name Olivia Stabler," he smiled. "You are a beautiful woman and an amazing person. I fell so lucky to have you in my life. You are the best thing that has ever happed to me. I was born the day you said you loved me and my love for you will never die," Elliot breathed deeply and looked up at the priest.

The priest looked at Fin. Fin took the rings out of his tux pocket and handed them to him.

"These rings will now and forever symbolize the union of these two souls in the blessed sacrament of holy matrimony," he said handing each to Olivia and then Elliot. "Repeat after me Elliot. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Elliot smiled, slipping the ring on Olivia's finger.

"Olivia," the priest looked at her. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Olivia smiled, slipping the ring on Elliot's finger.

"By the power invested in me by God I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest smiled.

Elliot took Olivia's face in his hands and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

The group in the church cheered.

Elliot and Olivia turned to them and smiled. They walked out of the church and were met by two uniformed officers. The officers handcuffed Elliot and Olivia together and put them in the back seat of the squad car.


	9. Roudy Reception

Chapter 9-Roudy Reception

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It has really motivated me to go on. As I am typing this chapter I have started to write the next. I really like this story. I know it seems a little sinical but I truly do like it a lot more than some of my other stories.

Disclaimer: _Piano Man_ is so not mine but it is so cool! Billy Joel is 'The Entertainer'!

The squad car rolled up to One Police Plaza, siren roaring. The officer in the passenger seat stepped out and opened the back door. He took Olivia's hand and helped her out with Elliot right behind her. He smiled at them and escourted them into the building. They got into the elevator and took it up to the Special Victims Unit level.

"What the hell is this about?" Olivia asked the one officer looking down at the handcuffs.

He just smiled as he took her by the arm and took them to the door of the squad room. The other officer opened the door and stepped in. "I am happy to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!" He announced as his partner lead them in.

Elliot and Olivia raised their handcuffed arms. The whole crowd laughed and cheered. People from SVU, Homicide, Major Case, and Narcodics were all there. Monique Jeffries and Brian Cassidy stood up and began clapping for them as well. The officer that had brought them in uncuffed them and then both of them stepped out. Elizabeth Donelly, Arthur Branch, and Lena Patrovsky stood to one side with Alex and Casey. Even Kathy had come and she was standing with her kids who were holding Olivia's.

Don walked up to Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"That was mean," she pouted referring to her and Elliot being dragged in, handcuffed.

"It was funny though," he laughed.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded taking Olivia's hand.

John walked up to the mic in the middle of the room and tapped it. "Is this think on?" He said loudly. "Good?" He smiled. "Did you all hear the one about the two detectives who got married?"

The whole room roared in laughter and cheers again.

"Here are Mr. and Mrs. Stabler," he said handing the mic over to them.

Elliot walked up and cleared his throat. He smiled at Olivia standing next to him. "First of all thank you all for being here today. I want to thank this beautiful woman for saying yes to being my wife and giving me three amazing little boys," he sighed. This has been an eventful week, I know. We only decided on Wednesday that we were going to do it this way. So thank you all again, and now here is my _wife_.

Olivia laid a soft kiss on Elliot's lips and then turned to the mic. "This is amazing," she said beginning to cry. "I never thought I would be standing here today with someone I call my husband. I never thought I would ever have anyone to call my husband. O little over nine, almost ten years ago I met this amazing man, Elliot Stabler. Captain Donald Cragen put us together as partners seeing right away that we would work well together. We became close friends, fast. Even if it took us eight years to realize we could be so much more. We have been though a lot together and we would do anything for each other. Now we are married and have these three beautiful little boys," she smiled over at them. "You gave me a family I thought I would never have," she smiled at him. "I love you Elliot Stabler."

Kathy smiled at Maureen and walked out.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and they walked to the front of the room. John turned on the stereo to play their wedding song,_ From This Moment On_.

After the song ended they went over to Alex, Simon, Casey and Fin.

"So are you two going to…" Olivia asked Casey and Fin.

Fin shrugged. Casey smiled. "You never know," she said with a laugh.

"How about you?" Elliot asked Alex and Simon.

"Maybe someday," Alex said smiling up at Simon.

"Karaoke time!" Briscoe shouted excitedly.

Some people in the crowd cheered and ran over to him to pick songs, others laughed at them and went back to their conversations.

John stumbled up to the mic, ready to sing.

"_I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me_," he sang drunkenly.

"Boo!" The crowd shouted.

He walked away laughing to himself hysterically.

Don and Brian moved a keyboard to the mic and Fin brought a chair over. Brian lowered the mic and sat down in the chair.

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin

He nods towards John and laughs.

He says "Son can you play me a memory?  
I'm not really sure how it goes,  
but it's sad and it sweet and I knew it  
complete when I were a younger man's clothes."

la la didi daa  
la la didi daa  
daa dum

Chorus: Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
We're all in the mood for a melody  
and you've got us feeling alright

He shook his head as John went for another drink.

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
he gets me my drink for free  
and he's a quick with a joke  
or to light up your smoke  
but there's someplace that he'd rather be

He says "Bill, I believe this is killing me,"  
as the smile ran away from his face  
"well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
if could get out of this place."

la la didi daa  
la la didi daa  
daa dum

He nodded towards Don and Elliot.

Now paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talking with Davey who's still in the Navy  
and probably will be for life

He smiled at Alex and Simon off to the side talking.

And the waitress is practicing politics  
as the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
but it's better than drinking alone

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
We're all in the mood for a melody  
and you've got us feeling alright

He smiles at Olivia standing in the middle of the room.

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for awhile

And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say "Man, what are you doing here?"

la la didi daa  
la la didi daa  
daa dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
We're all in the mood for a melody  
and you've got us feeling alright

Brian stands up and walks over to Olivia. They hug and he kisses her cheek. "Congradulations," he said softly. He smiled at her once more as he walked out.

The party continued with lots of food, dancing, talking, and drinking. People had started to leave half way through the night, each giving Olivia and Elliot their 'congratulations' and 'best wished'. By the end of the night all that was left were the people in the wedding party.

"Come on John. Casey and I are taking you home," Fin said pulling John's collar.

He reluctantly went with them.

"Congrats again guys," Casey said happily hugging Olivia then Elliot. "I'm driving," she shouted after the two visibly drunk men as they walked out.

Alex and Simon also said their goodbyes and left.

Don walked around the room picking up plastic cups and throwing them away. Then he dropped what he was doing with a big sigh and walked over to Elliot and Olivia. "I'll finish this tomorrow," he sighed again. He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Olivia.

"Don, we told people we didn't want gifts," she smiled.

"I just thought you could use a night away from the kids," he smiled back.

"Reservations at the Four Seasons," Elliot laughed reading the note.

"Thank you," Olivia sighed. She kissed Don's cheek and then turned back to Elliot.

"Go! Get out of here," Don said waving them off.

"Maureen is at hom with the kids so all is good," Elliot smiled with a thumbs up and then towards the door.

Don smiled, shook his head, sighed, and walked into his office.


	10. First Night

Chapter 10-First Night

The squad car that had been chofering Elliot and Olivia around rolled up to the front of the hotel. Elliot stepped out on his side and ran around to open the door for Olivia. He took her hand and helped her out. They walked in and gave the reservation papers to the man standing behind the desk. Elliot took the key card and they went up in the elevator.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Mrs. Stabler," he said smiling.

"I love you Mr. Stabler," she smiled back.

The elevator opened and they walked up to the room. Elliot put the card in the door and opened it. Olivua stepped up to the door and he stopped her and shook his head. He scooped her up in his arms. He stepped in and went over to the bed. He laid her down and leaned over her to kiss her lips softly.

"When was the last time we had a night like this?" She sighed.

"Before kids," he laughed kissing her neck.

Olivia slid out from under him and went into the bathroom to change out of her wedding dress. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed and took off his tux. He unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt. He slipped them off and began to unbuckle his belt. Olivia walked out a minute later in a bathrobe. She walked over to him and stood there facing him. She untied the sash and the robe slid down, off her shoulders. He stood up in front of her with just his underwear on. He smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. His lips touched hers softly and then her tongue slipped into his mouth and twisted in his.

He turned her around so that her back was facing the bed. He laid her back and leaned over her bare body. He kissed down her neck to her breasts. He ran his fingers down the front of her body. He inserted them into her and she moaned with pleasure. He took them out, took off his underwear and inserted his erected penis into her. He moved slowly on top of her. She took in deep breaths every chance she got. She let him do anything and everything, his large body crushing her down in the soft bed. He bit her earlobe and licked down her neck. He moved faster and faster on top of her.

"El," she moaned.

"I love you Liv," he breathed looking into her eyes.

His breathing became heavier as he moved faster. He ran his fingers up her sides, up her raised arms to her hands. Their fingers tangled in each other. He kissed her breasts, her neck, her jaw, and her cheek. Their lips met again and tongues wrapped in each other. Elliot lifted his head and then his body. He fell back on the bed. Olivia snuggled up under Elliot's arm and caressed his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Today was amazing," she sighed.

"Tonight was amazing," he laughed.

She bunched his chest. "Tell me why I married you again?"

"Because of this," he said kissing her neck. "And because you are the mother of my children."

"Even so, I could have raised them myself," she said sharply.

"Oh yeah," he smiled pulled the comforter up over their heads.

She screamed. "Yeah," she laughed as he began to kiss every part of her body.

"I love you more then anything," he smiled.

"I love you more than that," she challenged laughing.

They held each other, kissing and touching each other's bodies the rest of the night. They talked about the rest of their lives and their family. They fell asleep just as they were watching the sun come up outside their window.


	11. The Visitor

Chapter 11-The Visitor

Olivia was playing on the floor with the kids. Elliot was reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee.

"Mama," Elijah squealed happily.

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted for him to come over.

"What?" Elliot asked rushing in.

'Say it again Elijah," Olivia cooed at the little boy.

"Mama," he beamed. "Mama, mama, mama!"

"Who's a good boy?" Elliot cooed kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah, you're a mama's boy, huh?" Olivia laughed picking Elijah up and twirling him around.

"Hey!" Maureen shouted informing them she was home.

"Elijah just said his first word," Elliot beamed looking around the corner at her.

Maureen rushed into the living room to be with them. "Hey buddy!" She smiled tickling Elijah's chin. "You going to work today?" She asked looking at Elliot's clean-cut attire.

"Yeah," he said sipping his coffee. "The boys are eight months old now and Olivia told me that she will be fine for now. I'm just a phone call away and I am coming home for lunch anyway. Also she has you guys coming in and out," he smiled.

"True," Maureen nodded.

"Well I'm off," Elliot said looking down at his watch. He kissed each of the boys on the head, and then he kissed Maureen's cheek, and then laid a passionate kiss on Olivia's lips. He took the keys off the kitchen counter and walked out the front door.

Maureen picked a crying Oliver up off the floor. She went into the kitchen and took his bottle out of the refrigerator.

Olivia took Elijah and Alexander up to the nursery, changed both of them and set them in their cribs. She smiled down on them as they fell asleep. She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and softly shut her eyes. She fell asleep as she was rocking.

Maureen came upstairs with Oliver sleeping in her arms some time later. She set Oliver in his crib and then looked over at Olivia. She smiled as she picked up the throw blanket and put it over Olivia. She went downstairs and took a piece of paper out of her father's desk. She wrote:

Olivia,

Went to mom's house. Be back later.

Maureen

She set the note on the kitchen counter and left out the front door.

…1 Hour Later

The rest is in Olivia's POV! 

The doorbell rings!

Olivia wakes up suddenly. She looks over at her sleeping babies.

The doorbell rings!

She gets up, turns the baby monitor on and walks down the stairs cautiously. Elliot and the rest of the guys are at work. _Did something happen?_ Casey and Alex are in court all day. _Did the jury come back that fast?_ The kids all have their own keys to the house. _Did they accidentally forget them at Kathy's house? _Simon? _Nah!_

Her hand reached out to the door. _I wish Elliot had put a peephole in the door like at our apartment so I could see who was coming._ She turned the doorknob and opened it slowly.

There stood a man with wavy blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled at her. _A familiar smile._ _Why do I know that smile?_

"Hello Olivia," the man said cheerfully.

_I know now!_ "Greg?" She laughed.

A/N: Short, sweet, cliffhanger! I love doing that to you guys! Keep you on your toes! Keep you coming back for more!

A/N: Who do you think 'Greg' is? (Hint: Reread the first chapter!)


	12. Haunting Past

Chapter 12-Haunting Past

A/N: I am **SO SORRY** about only just getting this to you all now. I was out of town at my college orientation on Friday and visiting my grandmother on Saturday and Sunday.

A/N: Most of you were right about Greg. He is the guy Olivia had been with at the academy and was going to have a baby with.

Olivia and Greg walked back through the house to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She asked politely.

"Sure. Thanks," he smiled sitting down. "Who's Maureen?" He asked looking at the note on the counter.

"That's my stepdaughter," she smiled looking at the note.

"So how long have you been married?" He said cocking his head.

"Four months," she laughed. She walked towards him and put a mug in front of him. "So, what brings you back here? Last I heard you moved to Baltimore."

"Yeah well…I was going through some old stuff I was planning on throwing out and I found these," he said pulling some photos out of his pocket. "I am leaving the country for a while undercover and thought you might…I don't know," he turned his head.

She took the pictures and looked at them: The one was a picture of them kissing with the back of her hand facing the camera. The engagement ring he had given her glistening in the sun. Then there was one of her with a paintbrush in hand and paint on her face. The next picture showed a room, a pink room, with a partially built crib and a changing table.

She began to cry.

Greg put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I…"

"No," she choked out.

"Mama," Elijah cried over the baby monitor.

"You have a kid?" Greg laughed.

"Three," she chuckled back. "Triplets."

"Wow!" He laughed.

"Mama!" Elijah screamed.

"I'm coming baby!" She shouted back.

"I'll come help," Greg smiled.

She smiled, got up and waved for him to follow her down the hall.

They went upstairs to the nursery. Olivia went over to Elijah and picked him up. He smiled and laughed as she lifted him up in the air. Greg smiled at Olivia and then looked at each of the other babies and around the room.

"What's wrong?" Olivia pouted at Elijah.

Elijah pouted back and then giggled.

Olivia laughed and then put him back in his crib. She turned around and then stopped dead in her tracks.

Greg had a menacing look in his eyes.

"Greg?" Her breathing became heavier. Her heart beat faster.

Greg lunged at her. He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. He picked her up off the ground and threw her down.

Her breathing became shallower as each moment passed. Her lips turned blue. She tried to kick but he was sitting on her legs.

"Shhh…" He said as he began to move his hands away slowly. He ripped her shirt off and then removed her pants.

Elliot walked into the house through the garage.

"Help!" Olivia screamed as loud as she could, still coughing, trying to catch her breath.

Elliot heard her and ran upstairs. He rushed into the nursery. He ran up behind Greg and grabbed his shirt. He picked him up off of Olivia and threw him on the ground behind him. He held him down with his fists on his chest and his knee just above his groin. "Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Elliot shouted down at Greg.

"Your wife let me in," Greg smiled up at Elliot.

Elliot looked over at Olivia unconscious on the floor.

"Who are you?" Elliot sneered.

"Greg," he proclaimed happily.

Elliot flipped Greg on his back and handcuffed his wrists together. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Fin! Elliot! I need you to come by my house to pick up this guy!" He pressed the handcuffs into Greg's wrists angrily. "He attacked Olivia!" He snapped. "No! Assault and attempted rape! Right! See you!" He crawled over to where Olivia was.

Her pulse was weak, her breathing was shallow.

Sirens came roaring down the street. Police. Ambulance. Then a knock at the door.

Elliot quickly rushed down the stairs to open the door for the EMTs. They ran upstairs, lifted Olivia on to the gurney and quickly rushed her out.

"Hey," Fin greeted Elliot coming in with John. He went up to the bedroom, pulled Greg up to his feet by his handcuffs and walked out.

Elliot walked out after them and drove to the hospital.


	13. Jealousy

-Chapter 13-Jealousy

Elliot sat in a chair beside Olivia's bed. She hadn't been awake since the attack. He held her hand waiting, hoping for anything.

"Any change?" Casey whispered as her and Alex walked into the room.

Elliot shook his head, not looking up from Olivia's face.

"Come on Olivia…you're supposed to be the strong one," Alex said beginning to cry.

"We all need you Olivia," Casey said leaning in. "Your friends, your family, you are our rock. We are a mess without you."

"Everything's back," the nurse announced walking in. "He beat her up pretty badly but no penetration, he didn't get the chance since you came into the room when you did," she smiled at Elliot.

Elliot looked away from Olivia to smile and nod up at the nurse. "Thank you," he said softly as he looked back at Olivia.

Olivia's eyes flickered and then opened slowly.

"Hey Liv," Elliot said happily as he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

She smiled softly as she looked up at him. "What happened?" she said dryly.

"Someone attacked you," Elliot tried to explain.

"Greg," she coughed.

"Who is he?" Alex asked, sitting down in an armchair next to her.

"An old friend," Olivia coughed again.

"Your old boyfriend," Elliot teased.

Olivia blushed and nodded.

"I saw the photos," he smiled.

"What?" Casey barked.

"He came to give me old pictures and…" Olivia sighed and coughed again.

"Don't try to explain now, I'll have John get your statement later when your up to it," Elliot said rubbing her hair back.

She nodded and smiled.

SVU Interrogation Room 1 

Greg sat in a chair with his hands on the table. John sat in a chair next to him and Fin sat across from him. He had evoked his right to counsel so they were just waiting for his lawyer to show up.

"How long do you think it would take a jury to convict?" Fin asked John with a sneer.

"Well let's see: He beat a police detective, he ripped her clothes off and had his fly down about to rape her, and her husband walked in just before that happened," John counted. "Less than five minutes," he chuckled.

Trevor Langan walked in just then. "This interview is over," he snapped.

"We weren't even talking to him," Fin said waving him off.

"May I have a moment with my client, gentlemen," Trevor nodded towards the door.

John and Fin walked out mumbling to themselves.

Olivia's Hospital Room 

Elliot's kids had come and they brought the boys.

Elijah cuddled up under Olivia's arm. He seemed to know what had happened. Someone had hurt his mama. "Mama," he blubbered in her shoulder.

"Mama's ok baby," she assured him, rubbing his back.

"That man won't hurt mama again," Kathleen said sternly.

Elliot nodded and smiled at her. "Uncle Munchy and Uncle Fin have him in custody and should be interrogating him now," he reassured all of them.

"He didn't…did he?" Maureen whispered to Elliot with worry in her voice.

"I got home just in time apparently," Elliot said sternly. He smiled at Olivia and kissed her on the forehead again.

SVU Interrogation Room 1 

" He beat, and attempted to rape Olivia right in front of her kids!" Fin snapped getting into Trevor's face.

"_Detective_ Stabler is a big girl. Why couldn't she fend for herself?" Trevor spat back arrogantly.

"He jumped at her, strangled her, beat her on the floor, would you like the photos that were taken when she was brought to the hospital or her husband's account of what he saw when he walked in on him!" Fin said jumping out of his seat, making it fall backwards, before leaving the room abruptly.

"I know you don't like her but at least act like a halfway decent human being and show some respect," John said angrily as he stepped out himself.

"Trevor had never acted like this," Alex said angrily walking up to the men.

"How's Olivia?" Don asked quickly jolting his head towards her.

"She'll be fine," she smiled. "Elliot, Casey, and the kids are with her."

"Has she said anything about him?" John asked.

"Old boyfriend," she shrugged. "You can get her full statement later at the hospital."

"Liv's got strange taste in men," Fin laughed.

"Elliot?" Alex questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"My point exactly," Fin said laughing harder.

The three of them started to punch him up against a wall. They got off Fin a few moments later and him and John went back into the interrogation room.

"I don't know Fin," John said shrugging.

"What?" Trevor said intrigued.

"What Alex saw in you," John said pointing at Trevor, "And what Olivia ever saw in you," he said pointing at Greg. He laughed as he sat back down.

Alex laughed to herself out in the hall.

""What?" Trevor asked looking at Greg confused.

"Olivia and I dated a long time ago," Greg explained.

"Well this changes everything. Don't it?" Fin mocked Trevor.

"More than dated," John said flipping through papers in a folder. "Isn't that right Grego?"

He lowered his head to the table.

"Greg?" Trevor said angrily. "Tell me everything now!"

"We were going to get married! We were starting a family! She ruined that!" He began to cry.

"You were her partner! You were supposed to protect her!" Fin snapped.

"I know…I…I know…I'm sorry…" He cried out.

"You ruined it all, not her!" John yelled, pounding a fist on the table.

"It's just…she has a family now and I wanted that!" Greg shouted in a jealous rage.

"Get over it and yourself," John said before him and Fin walked out again.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on bringing you all this chapter. It has been a long couple of weeks and I just haven't had the time to sit down and type. So I hope you all enjoy this and please read and review this. Love You Lots! OOWSVU Nicole!


	14. Gone For Good

Chapter 14-Gone For Good

Elizabeth Donnelly looked over at the jury. "Have the people of the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor," the twelfth juror proclaimed. "We the people of the jury find the defendant Greg Black guilty of the assault and attempted rape of a police officer."

"I here by sentence the defendant to 15 years in prison with the possibility of parole in five years. Maybe some time behind bars will teach you to respect the law," Elizabeth proclaimed coldly.

Olivia cried tears of joy in Elliot's shoulder. "It's over."

"Yeah," he smiled.

Alex came over to them. "I'll make sure he spends the whole fifteen behind bars," she reassured them.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled.

Greg gave them a cold look from across the room as the bailiff took him away in handcuffs.

A/N: Short and sweet! I just needed to put this in here.


	15. Back To Normal, Sort Of

Chapter 15-Back To Normal…Sort Of

Olivia woke up and looked over to wear Elliot had been sleeping next to her. He wasn't there. She shot up in bed and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of order. Hers and Elliot's guns and wallets were still on the nightstand. She went to get up but just then Elliot walked in.

"Good morning beautiful!" He said cheerfully with a smile. He had a tray of breakfast foods in his hands. He rested the tray on the bed, in front of her.

"Hi," she said trying to pull the worry out of her voice and expression. She had just had another horrible dream about Greg even though the trial had been three weeks earlier.

"You ok?" He said brushing a hair out of her face with one finger.

"Yeah," she smiled.

They ate their breakfast and then went to get the boys ready to go to the sitter's. Olivia had started back to work and is working in the Homicide Unit. She was partnered with Detective Ed Green now and her and Elliot didn't get to see much of each other during the day. But today they were continuing on a case together of a drug dealer who was found dead with his girlfriend in their apartment days earlier.

SVU Squad Room 

"Hey, where's Fin?" Olivia asked as her and Elliot walked in.

John shrugged. "I don't know."

Olivia took out her cell phone to call Casey. "Casey's cell is off!"

They each looked at each other puzzled.

Don rushed out of his office over to the small group. "Fin just called. Casey went into labor this morning. Alex and Simon are already there."

They all looked at him and then rushed out the door as quickly as they could.

Mercy General Hospital 

Fin walked out into the waiting room with the rest of the gang. "She's two months early," he sighed.

"It will all work out," Olivia tried to reassure him.

"She will be ok," Alex said giving him a hug.

"Did you guys pick a name for her yet?" Simon asked, trying to get their minds off of the fact that the little girl they were talking about was so tiny that she needed machines to breath for her.

"Megan Olivia Tutuola," he smiled.

Olivia smiled back. "So Casey _let_ you give her your last name."

"Yeah," he laughed dryly.

Fin took Elliot and Olivia back to the neonatal unit to the see the baby. John and Don went back to the office. Alex and Simon went home after being there for the whole morning.

"She's just so tiny," Fin cried.

"She'll be ok dad," Ken said as he walked in.

"Hey," Fin smiled up at his son.

Fin and Ken hugged.

"She has red hair like Casey's already," Olivia laughed.

"Casey's original hair color is red?" Ken asked with an awkward scowl.

"Yeah," Fin chuckled as he put a hand in the crib to touch his baby's head. "I love you baby girl," he smiled.

Everyone else smiled down on her too.

"The boys were about two months early and they didn't start off this bad, did they?" Ken asked looking over at Elliot and Olivia.

"Yeah well they did have some problems but they were ok after a little while," Olivia explained as she put her hand on Fin's shoulder.

"What do I tell Casey?" Fin said looking at Elliot.

"Just tell her that everything will be ok. That is all you can do for now," Elliot sighed.

Fin walked out and then Elliot and Olivia. They went to Casey room and Fin explained to her what Elliot had said that 'everything will be ok; and reminded her about the boys and how they were after they were born.


	16. Coming Home

Chapter 16-Coming Home

3 weeks later…

Casey is sitting in a rocking chair in the hospital nursery holding Megan and rocking her. She kissed her head and smiled down on her. "I love you Megan, my little firefly," she said softly.

Fin stood in the doorway and smiled at them. He stepped in and walked towards them. "How are my girls?" He whispered, kneeling down next to the chair. He kissed Megan's cheek and then Casey's lips.

"Hi," Casey smiled at him.

"Hey babe," he laughed, moving a piece of hair out of her face. "Did you get some sleep?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head, no.

"Eat?" He said sternly.

"She did," she yawned.

Fin stood up and took Megan from Casey's arms. "Let's let mommy go to the cafeteria," he smiled as Casey got up to leave the room, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him.

"Mommy will be back soon, firefly," she said waving.

Hospital Cafeteria 

Casey got a tray of food. She spotted John and Elliot sitting at a near by table. She went over and sat down next to them. "Hi guys," she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey, mommy dearest," John greeted her teasingly.

"Hi, Uncle Munchy," she teased back, kissing him on the cheek.

"How's it going?" Elliot said smiling at Casey.

"We get to bring Megan home tomorrow," she cheered.

"That's great Case," Elliot said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, congrats," John smiled touching her hand gently.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them suspiciously.

"We are just waiting for a vic to get out of surgery," Elliot smiled.

"Oh. OK!" She smiled back.

"Got to go. See you later," John said getting up after seeing the doctor that had been working on their vic in the doorway, waving them over.

Casey finished her lunch and went back to the nursery.

Hospital Nursery 

"You ready to go home my little princess?" Fin cooed at the little girl in his arms. She was still small, but strong enough that she could breathe and everything vital like that on her own.

She smiled up at him.

Casey walked in and kissed both of them. "I can't wait to bring you home. I just want to keep you there with me and not here in this stupid hospital," she laughed.

She giggled.

They sat down and talked about all the things they had for her at home and all of the things that they still needed to buy with her being two months early and all.


	17. AN: Lost

A/N: Lost

This chapter is just to explain my currant situation with regards to the next new chapter of this story.

On Thursday afternoon I came home from school on the bus. This was at about 3 in the afternoon. I went up to my room like I always do for a while anyway. Then I went downstairs to check on my dog about twenty minutes later. I found her behind the couch and just as the first time I talked about my dog, she had cut her eye open (the other one) by scratching it all day. My mom came home and we took her to the vet. The vet said that there wasn't much we could do. We had to put her down because if otherwise she would have lived in pain for the rest of the most likely short time that she had left. I have been lost and numb since it happened.

As for the story itself I have a slight idea of what will go on in the next new chapter but I am still a little lost. If anyone has any suggestions on what should happen please feel free to message or e-mail me those suggestions. I think I want to do something that tells what the present situation of each of the kids in the families is because you keep saying that you all hope to here more.

Thank you all for making this my most successful story to date. It has about half as many chapters as Daddy…Don and almost as many reviews. This has been great.

Thanks again,

Nicole

OOWSVU


	18. New Family

A/N: Thank you all for all of your support and prayers!

A/N: Thank you to JusticeIsBlind13 for the idea for this chapter!

Chapter 18- New Family

Fin steps out of his car and then rushed to the other side to open the door for Casey and then got Megan out of her car seat.

"This is home princess," he said pointing to the house for Megan. He takes her inside and Ken, John, and Don are already there. Casey follows in behind.

"We started to build the safety locks into everything," Ken started to explain with a laugh.

"Thanks guys," Casey said taking Megan from Fin. "We still need to build the crib and the changing table, and then paint the nursery though."

"Don almost has the crib finished and we were just going out to get swatches to pick a color for the walls," John said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plain," Fin smiled as he walked back towards the door with Ken and John. "I'm going to go with them and I'll see you girls later, huh?" He said kissing Casey on the cheek and then Megan on the forehead.

"OK," she smiled up at him. She took Megan upstairs and into the nursery. "Hey Don," she said greeting him with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Almost done," he announced from behind the crib. He got up and smiled at her and Megan. "Hi sweetie," he said walking over to them and taking Megan in his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"The guys went out to get color swatches to pick out paint," Casey told Don as she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner.

Don laughed under his breath. "We got it all taken care of Casey," he smiled giving her the thumbs up.

HOME DEPOT 

Ken and Fin went down the paint isle while John was talking to a store helper.

"What color do you think she'll like?" Ken asked looking around.

"I don't know," Fin said looking at Ken. "Are you ok Ken?"

"Yeah, why?" Ken said looking back at Fin.

"Well with me and Casey having Megan and moving in together I just don't want you to feel, I don't know…" Fin shrugged.

"Dad, you left me and mom a long time ago and it took me a long time to get over it but I am now and it's all good. I love you and Megan, and I like Casey a lot. You all are my family and that is all that matters to me," Ken smiled and patted Fin on the shoulder. "How about yellow?" He said picking up a swatch.

"Yeah," Fin smiled. "This one," he said pointing at a shade.

They went to find John and then went home.

TUTUOLA RESIDENCE 

"There's my baby sister," Ken smiled as Casey handed Megan to him. "How are you sweetie? How's my little sister? Do you know how much your big brother Ken loves you?"

Megan giggled as Ken bounced her in his arms and lifted her in the air up and down.

"So what color did we decide on?" Casey scowled at Fin.

"Light yellow," he said showing her the swatch.

"Ok. That is a nice color," she said kissing his cheek.

John and Don took the paint cans upstairs to begin to paint. Casey and Fin went into the kitchen to talk more about things to get.

Ken sat down with Megan on the couch in the living room.

"I love you Megan, honey. You are my little sister and I will take care of you. I will make sure no one ever harms you. You understand?" He said looking down on her.

Megan giggled.

"Good," he smiled at her.


	19. Problems

Chapter 19- Problems

Alex storms out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I don't think I can live like this anymore!" She screams at Simon who is following her close behind.

"I said that I loved you and I still mean it!" He shouted back. "I thought that us moving in together would make things better but it seems to have just made them worse."

Alex began to cry. "I love you too Simon but I don't think that is enough."

Simon sat down on the couch. "Elliot told me that moving in together so soon was probably a bad idea," he snuffed under his breath.

Alex sat down next to him. "Why the hell don't he and your sister just mind their own goddamn business?"

Simon laughed at her comment. "I'm sorry Alex. I do love you and I don't want to fight. Let's prove everyone wrong," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked his suspiciously.

"Show them that love at first sight really does exist," he began. "Let's get married and start a family. You and I both know that time is of the essence and that it shouldn't be wasted. I love you and you love me and we want to be together. I know we have been through some hard times and I know there will be a whole lot more to come but at least we will always have each other no matter what happens. In sickness and health, until death do us part I love you Alex with all of my heart," he said as he stood up off of the couch and then knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me Alex Cabot?"

Alex cupped her mouth and began to cry. She then removed her hand nodded. "I love you Simon Marsden and I would love to marry you."

Simon took Alex's face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_The Doorbell Ring!_

Alex gets up from the couch to answer it. "Hey," she says greeting Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey, how are you?" Olivia says hugging Alex.

"Great," Alex beamed, wiping a stray tear.

"What's up?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"Simon and I have decided to get married," Alex said going over to Simon and wrapping an arm around his back.

"What!" Elliot snapped.

"Now Elliot!" Olivia snapped at him.

"You guys have only known each other since the boys were born and then you decided to move in together like about six months after that and now only about a year and a half to two years later you are getting married! How? What? I don't know! Ugh!" He stormed out of the apartment.

"We just want you two to be happy and if that is what makes you happy then we support you," Olivia smiled. "El is just a little high strung. He has always been that way. I just want to know what made you come to this so suddenly?"

Alex looked over at Simon. "We have been having some _arguments_ recently and we just thought that instead of fighting over the fact that you all can't see that we are in love then we would prove you wrong," Alex huffed at Olivia.

"Don't do this because of us. Ignore us! Do this for you," Olivia said consolingly.

"We are," Simon said smiling at Alex. "We love each other and we want to get married no matter what."

"Then it's settled," Olivia said hugging each of them. "El will come around. You'll see. I just wonder what the rest of the gang will think," she laughed. "I know they'll be happy for you," she said smiling as she looked at the worried expressions on Alex and Simons faces.

"Thanks Olivia," Alex smiled as they hugged again.

"Yeah thanks sis," Simon said hugging Olivia once more and kissing her on the cheek.

Olivia walked out and took the angry Elliot home.


	20. Happy Endings Die Hard

A/N: I thought that I would just say YEAH SIMON IS INNOCENT! Ok that was my random thought of the day. Continue with your reading of the next chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 20- Happy Endings Die Hard

Alex and Simon kissed under a moonlit sky in Central Park. It was the most beautiful ceremony any of them had ever seen. They had come up to the site on a horse drawn carriage. She was a vision in white and he had on a black Armani suit and pants ensemble.

Then Casey and Fin read each other their vows to each other and kissed under the same full moon. They held each other close as their first kiss as husband and wife put the whole crowd on their feet.

The double wedding of the century was the most magical night of all of their lives.

It was one that none of them would forget…

LAW AND ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT

Simon carried Alex through the door to their apartment.

"I love you Mrs. Marsden," he exclaimed to his new bride.

"I love you Mr. Marsden," she said pulling him into a kiss.

A slight wind blew around them as he set her on her feet.

"Did you leave a window open?" Alex asked Simon with a shiver.

"No," he shook his head. "I made sure everything was locked before we left."

They heard a _CRASH!_

Simon held Alex back. He looked around the corner in the hall, nothing.

"I have a Service Revolver that Don gave to me. It is in the desk drawer," she whispered, pointing to the top left drawer of her desk.

Simon nodded to her and went over to the desk. He opened the drawer slowly and took out the gun carefully. He pushed her back behind him slightly as he began to walk towards the sound.

She followed close behind him. She looked in each room as they went down the hall. Everything seemed to be ok so far.

Their bedroom was the last room down the hall. They went up to the door, which was open just slightly. Simon looked back at Alex and put a finger to his lip telling her to not make a sound.

He pushed the door slowly. He looked inside and saw that the window had been smashed in. He opened the door some more and then saw him. A man a little taller than Simon with a wider build was in Alex's dresser drawers going through her things. "Turn around slowly!" Simon barked at the man.

The man turned around quickly though pulling a gun and shooting Simon in the shoulder.

Simon tripped backwards a little but still had the power to lift his arm and shoot the man point blank in the head. "Don't mess with me," he warned him as both men fell to the floor.

Alex spun Simon around to look at him. His shoulder was bleeding through his fingers, which were clench onto his shoulder after he dropped the gun. "It's going to be ok honey," she said to him as she took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911.

LAW AND ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT

Fin lie still on the ground outside of Meloni's after being shot in the abdomen by a drive by shooter.

Casey called the police and the paramedics and they were on their way. "Hold on baby. Help is on the way. It's going to be ok Fin. You're going to be ok," she cried as she held him close.

"I know Casey," he gurgled.

She looked at his cold eyes. "Shhh…baby. You have to lie very still and don't waste your energy on words right now."

Sirens roared from down the street. An ambulance and some squad cars rolled past them. Then a minute later another ambulance and yet another squad car rolled past.

"Someone please!" Casey pleaded in the wind.

Finally an ambulance and a squad car stopped at the curb in front of the bar. The first EMT rushed out of the ambulance and over to Fin. He checked his pulse and then waved for his partner to join him. The partner brought out the gurney and they both lifted Fin onto it.

The police officer walked over to Casey who was crying as she watched the EMTs take Fin and put him in the back of the ambulance. "Can you tell me what happened here miss?" The officer said taking out a pen and pad.

"My husband was shot!" She yelled hysterically waving towards the ambulance.

The officer took Casey by the arm and led her to the ambulance. "Take them both to Mercy General. That's husband in there," the officer stated to the EMT in the back. He helped her up into the back and shut the door.

The ambulance drove off.

TBC…

A/N: I just want to thank everyone once more for all of your support through this rough time that I have been having and throughout this story. As you may have noticed, I am not finished yet. This is the end of this story but I will have a part two to this story coming soon. I know that it was an interesting ending and I don't normally do things this way but I thought that I would leave you with some things to think about and wanting more. Hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.

Luv Ya'll Lots,

Nicole


End file.
